


Getting Real

by ks1970



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks1970/pseuds/ks1970
Summary: "I don't believe that. Everything was not all because of Chuck. " Cas said. " You and Sam - your bond - that's real and matters. The two of you are real . You matter and he matters . The people you've saved are real and matter. "Dean thought he knew about Cas rescuing him. He was wrong.A take on the "we are" exchange in episode 15X02 - Raising Hell





	Getting Real

"Dean ...you wanted to know what about this is real? _We are._" Castiel said

  
Dean stopped in the doorway and turned to face Cas. "How can you be _so_ sure, Cas? Huh? That_ everything -_ _all_ of it- wasn't Chuck just jerking us all around for jollies? Even now? You said that we made our own choices on this obstacle course, but did we really ever have _true_ choices? It was all lies and manipulation! _Everything_! He's gone, but we're still on the damn course! What if we're still playing things out anyway? I bet we are! None of it mattered or matters, because we're just hamsters running on a wheel still following his script even though he's dead."

"I don't believe that. Everything was not _all_ because of Chuck. " Cas said. " You and Sam - your bond - that's real and matters. The two of you are real . You matter and he matters . The people you've saved are real and matter. "

Dean let out out a small huff, but didn't move to leave. He continued looking at Castiel with that hard, guarded, expression.

"Chuck may have set things in motion and pulled strings, yes, but we all made choices on our own. I do know that because I was _not_ supposed to be the one to rescue you. It was supposed to be Uriel. He was the one assigned - "

"Wait -_what_?"

  
"It wasn't _supposed_ to be me, Dean, but I was the only one who could get anywhere near you - the other angels..." Castiel trailed off and watched as Dean began to absorb the new information. "Oh, you fought and fought, and fought. Nearly killed me. But finally, I won and pulled you out."

  
Dean stood there, eyes shut, chest heaving shallowly. "Think I actually remember some of that," he said softly, brokenly.

"So, this _hasn't_ been all him - that wasn't. Our bond -"

  
"Was a just a mistake then! Which he probably found hilarious and a great opportunity for more toment -"

"A_ choice_! " Cas countered. "My choice, your choice, and no less real. I was going to get you out of there no matter what, as commanded, but you _chose_ to go with me and not be dragged out. And when you did, _that's_ the moment when I started to be lost, to fall. Our bond was particularly strong because we both_ chose_ it. That's real, but if you won't believe it, I can't make you. " He regarded Dean sadly for a few long seconds, anguish in those blue eyes. 

Dean's eyes glistened with tears. He really couldn't handle seeing that look. Cas sounded so defeated, like he was_ finally_ giving up on him. On them. Whatever_ them_ was. Dean didn't know how to define it. He only knew that it _was_. "Cas..I", he managed, then slowly closed the gap between them in a few steps. He tentatively reached out, brushing his fingers along Cas'.

Cas responded with the tiniest intake of breath and made no move to stop the contact.

  
Dean curled those fingers , put his hand in Cas'. Warm, solid, _real_.

Undeniably real.


End file.
